Feed me, I'm hungry!
by Setsuna Darker than Black
Summary: Teppei Kiyoshi's future dream is quite simple; to get a basketball related job, marry a cute girl, have 3 kids and teach them the joy with playing basketball. When Teppei chose to work in a dessert café as part time, his life turned totally upside down after he met Murasakibara who turned out to be an regular in the cafe. Some angst & fluff. Murasakibara x Kiyoshi. Please support!
1. Round 1

**Feed me, I'm hungry!**

Setting: The setting of the story takes place after the Winder Cup has ended. The only difference from the original story is that Teppei's leg can last one more season, barely…

Pairing: Murasakibara x Teppei

**Round 1**

He was lost… again.

The huge man looked down at his watch nervously. Not good, he was already late and still he couldn't find the location. He was a man with some pride, asking help from strangers on the street was something he would like to avoid. However, it was a matter of death or life. With no choice, the huge man stopped the first lady he saw on the street and asked her for help to get the direction. The middle aged woman looked surprised at him like most people does because of his extraordinary tall figure first before she started to explain the way to him.

He started to run toward his destination, and when he finally arrived, the huge queuing crowd in front of him almost made his tears fall down.

Pushing through peoples has never been a challenge for him. However facing a huge crowd with girls is another matter. No matter how evil he is he would never hurt a girl. With no choice, he started to queue from the start of the line and prayed hard that there would be some left for him.

It felt like days when he finally started to reach the end of the queue. He looked envying at the happy looking girls who came out from the shop with boxes with a very cute black cat logo on. Finally he reached the entrance of the famous cake café that was newly opened, The Nyanko Café. When he entered the café he already fell in love with this place because of its cozy surrounding and the delicate sweet scents. He suddenly stopped looking around when he noticed the 'small' brown hair guy with his trademark 'stupid looking gentle smile' behind the counter, and he was even wearing a pink apron with the cute black cat logo on, which made him more… stupid! It seems the airhead senior from Seirin in front of him didn't notice about his presence because he was too busy serving the customers in front of him. Teppei Kiyoshi, a name he would always remember, but pretending that he never remembers.

"Welcome mister, what would you like to…" the gentle smile totally disappeared and was replaced by pure fear when he registered the huge man in front of him, Atsushi Murasakibara, one of his biggest nightmare. Murasakibara, the incredible huge skilled player who has repeatedly crushed him on the court both physical and mentally, the only player who makes him tremble in fear.

A loud crushing noise filled the café when Teppei turned around in panic and accidently knocked over a plate on the counter in his attempt of escape until a huge hand dragged him back with incredible strength.

"I want the limited edition of banana chocolate cake…" _Why the hell are you running away? If you run away who will give me my cakes? Idiot… _

Teppei was taken aback by the unexpected childish and lazy tone from the taller one in front of him. Right, they were not on the court right now. According to Kuroko, Murasakibara's 'devil mode' usually turns on during basketball games otherwise he was quite pleasant to hang out with, which Teppei found it very hard to believe!

"I want the limited edition of banana chocolate cake…" Murasakibara repeated with a little annoyance when he didn't get any response by the stupid goody man in front of him.

"A… right…" Teppei's face turned into crimson red when he realized that he had been totally overreacting. Never has Teppei felt more embarrassed in his whole life, beside the time in his elementary school when he got turned down in front of the whole class by the girl he proposed to… oh, and the time with Hyuga and Izumi… wait, why was he trying to escape from the reality now?

Teppei cheered himself up and smiled gently with his trademark smile toward Muarasakabara.

"I'm sorry, but the last limited banana chocolate cake went to the customer who just left:"

"WHAT…?!"

Teppei couldn't believe his own eyes when Murasakibara suddenly collapsed on the counter and almost cried like a child, which totally didn't suit his image, especially a man in his size!

"Please, tell me there's at least one more!" Murasakibara looked at Teppei like a sad puppy, which made Teppei questioning if Murasakibara had a twin brother that Kuroko forgot to mention.

"Sorry, we don't have any more in stock until 2 more weeks…"

"2 more weeks…. What a pain in the ass…" Murasakibara started to mumble very unhappily.

"But if you want, I'll give you my chocolate cake as compensation, but it's just an ordinary fruit chocolate cake" Teppei felt really sorry for this hug kid in front of him and being a kind hearted man he couldn't stand to watch how sad the man was in front of him.

"… Fine…" Murasakibara should be happy, but instead he was little annoyed by Teppei's too kind personality, to the extent of stupidity! During their last match in the winter cup he should have totally broken this idiot on the court, but at the end of the game this idiot actually smiled sincerely to him and said he wanted to play basketball again with him. And now this idiot is smiling like… an idiot in front of him and offering his kindness to his enemy like he totally forgot about the pain and humiliation he has caused him before. If they were on the court right now, Murasakibara would have done everything to make sure to break him completely, but right now they were in a café surrounded by desserts, which makes things totally different.

"Beside I would like to order 2 strawberry cheesecakes, 2 banana cakes, 5 crepe, the first one with strawberry cheesecake and crème, the other with mango icecream and 2 scope of vanilla ice cream, the third with 2 scope of red bean ice cream, crème and mocchi, the fourth…"

A huge sweat drop appeard on Teppei's forehead, he knew Murasakibara has an extraordinary passion toward sweets from what he has heard, but this was totally crazy! Is he seriously going to eat all the sweets by himself?

"… and 15 doughnuts. 10 with chocolate toppings, and…"

_Oi oi oi… how many more are you going to order?_

"Sorry, but could you please repeat one more time slowly because I need to note down you order?"

Murasakibara looked annoyed at Teppei.

"Your memory sucks… like your basketball skills… Bet you are doing pretty poor at school…"

Teppei didn't know if he should cry or laugh by the childish freshman in front of him. Maybe he should tell Murasakibara that he is actually ranked within top 10 students in his school? But he knew it wouldn't be much help to protest him, so he took out the notebook and the pen in the shelf and started to write down the order for the first time since he started working here as part time.

TBC.


	2. Round 2

**Round 2**

Teppei has lost count of how many yawns he has made since the beginning of the day. It had been another restless night, like every night since their last game in the winter cup. Since the end of the winter cup season he had been hunted with the same nightmare every night and awaked him in the middle of the night with panic and fear.

Teppei rubbed his tired eyes, and decided to do some voluntary job for the shop since the café was currently empty. The main sign of the café was kind of dirty and maybe he can do some cleaning and shine it up? After he decided to clean the café's sign, Teppei started to collect the equipment for the cleaning and started to walk toward the entrance while humming his favorite old Japanese folk song.

After placing a chair below the sign he stepped on the chair and started to clean the sign with a big black cat painting on. The job went pretty smoothly until he reached the top of the sign, even with his height plus the chair's height he still had some challenges with reaching the top of the sign. Teppei tiptoed and stretched as far as he could to complete the cleaning. A strong wind suddenly blew past the café out of nowhere which caused Teppei losing his balance and he started to fall backward from the chair. Normally with his super reflex he could have reacted easily, but because of his lack of sleep his head suddenly started to spin and everything went blurry for him in a sudden. He tried to move his body desperately but his body felt too heavy to move normally, so all he could do was to close his eyes in panic and pray that he won't hurt his leg more than it has been hurt.

The pain of hitting the ground never came instead he fell onto something that felt much softer than the ground.

"Baka..."

To Teppei's surprise, he actually fell into Murasakibara's embrace. He looked dumbfounded at the much taller man and was totally lost with words.

"It seems you are not only clumsy on the court but also in your daily life too! And how long do you want me to hold you?"

Teppei's face turned into crimson red when he suddenly realized that Murasakibara was actually carrying him like he was carrying a girl in his arm. It must be an awfully weird sight for the passer to see him being carried by another man considering his huge size compared to the standard Japanese size.

"Thanks… please let me down…" Teppei wish he could dig a hole on the ground and bury himself right away after he realized it had been the second time that he had blushed in front of another MAN, which was totally not-like-him!

"Are you trying to clean the top of this sign?" Murasakibara pointed lazly at the black cat sign.

Teppei nodded and smile embarrassed, "Yeah… Let's get inside and I can complete the cleaning after taking your orders".

"The cloth…"

"What?" Teppei looked confused at Murasakibara who didn't follow him into the café.

"Give me the cleaning cloth, I will clean the top for you. You are too small!"

Before Teppei could react the giant hand already reached for his cleaning cloth and snatched it away. Murasakibara turned around and stepped on the chair and started to clean the top of the sign easily.

_Wait, did he just call me 'small'? _

When he finished cleaning the last area which Teppei couldn't reach he stepped down from the chair and picked it up along with the rest of Teppei's cleaning equipment before he started to walk inside the café, leaving a dumbfounded Teppei outside.

"Why are you standing outside like an idiot? Hurry up and take my orders, I'm hungry…"

"A… right" Teppei scratched his head confused and started to walk toward the counter.

"Baka chibi…" Murasakiabar muttered (*chibi means mini)

_Oi oi oi… how many times are you going to call me idiot and baka? You should at least call me sempai for some time... But if I protest, I am sure he will just call me baka again… Maybe I should tell him my name again, but I am sure he will never remember my name and continue calling me baka… And I'm not a chibi... I'm actually ranked one of the tallest guys in our school! But comparing my height with his…_

Teppei sighed defeated.

TBC.


	3. Round 3

**Round 3**

Murasakibara was happy Today, because Today was a Saturday, which means he can take the Shinkansen (*the Japanese railway) to Tokyo and eat his favorite sweets in his favorite Café again. He looked at the message that he received from his coach about their weekend training and ignored it, because he knew that the coach would never get really angry at him if he doesn't show up. Beside he never really cared about basketball since 90% of his brain is all about sweets, while only 5% is about basketball (*the rest of the 5% is up for your imagination ^^ )

When he entered the shop his eyes started to search for a certain person by its own. When he finally found his target an unfamiliar feeling raised inside of him, which was not pleasant. The 'small' brown hair man with a ridiculous pink apron on which didn't suited him (?) was smiling like an idiot and chatting with 3 female customers by their table happily.

Teppei suddenly realized Murasakibara presence, which was quite easy since all the customers suddenly looked toward the outstanding giant who entered the café. He made a polite bow to the girls and walked toward Murasakibara with his trademark big gentle smile and greeted him.

"Hello Murasakibara-kun"

"…Why are you here again? Don't you have any basketball trainings to do? I am sure all your teammates are practicing very hard right now for the inter high."

Teppei was a little taken aback by the cold and slightly annoyed voice of him. He tried to think back of things he had said or did that might have offended him, but since he couldn't think of any he could only assume that Murasakibara just had a bad day.

"Well… you know the condition of my leg… The doctor suggested me to cut down my load on my knee, so I agreed with the coach that I won't join their extra trainings from now on…"

Although Teppei was still smiling like an idiot, but he still couldn't lie with his sadden eyes and heavy tone.

"Anyway, thanks for the help from the last time Murasakibara-kun. In order to show you my gratitude I would like to ask you to be the first person to taste the first cake that I has ever made in my whole life, what do you say?" The sad eyes were suddenly replaced by expectation.

Murasakibara nodded.

"Great! Please sit down, I'll be right back!" Teppei disappeared into the kitchen and came out with a yellowish and brownish cake. He placed the cake in front of Murasakibara with a huge smile.

"I remember how much you wanted our limited edition banana chocolate cake first time I met you here, but the recipe for that cake is a secret from our shop owner, so I made you another version of banana chocolate cake which the owner taught me. Although it won't taste as good as our best sold cake, but I hope you will still like it. And please be honest about the taste of the cake since this is my first try". Teppei eyes were shining by expectation, and Murasakibara almost smiled by an image of Teppei with a pair of star eyes like the characters from the shojo mangas. (*shojo manga means girl genre manga)

Murasakibara cut a big slice of the cake and stuffed it into his mouth.

"How was it?" Teppei asked excited.

"Very good… I love it!" Unexpectedly, Murasakibara lifted his giant hand and started to pat Teppei's head like he does to Kuroko while eating his cake happily.

Once again Teppei's face turned into crimson red when he realized all the customers were looking at them with curiosity, and some of the girls were even looking at them with excitement.

_Why do I have to blush every freaking time in front of him? Someone please kill… I mean punch me for behaving like a girl! And please stop patting me like you do to Kuroko, because patting on a huge guy like me looks ridiculous… but I don't have the heart to tell him because he looks really happy right now…. _

_Dear God or Buddha, please let there be an earthquake to save me from this embarrassing moment, a-men!_

TBC.

Please support this pairing and my fiction by giving me reviews, thank you ^_^=


	4. Round 4

**Round 4**

Teppei was panting heavily and his lungs felt like burning. His vision started to get blurry by tiredness and the incredible pain from his hurting knee. He looked at the score board, they were leading with only 1 and there was only less than 30 seconds of the game.

He looked around at his following teammates and they all were not in better shape than him. The whistle once blew again, and before Teppei could react the ball already flew past him toward the basketball net. Teppei turned around at once and forced his tired and shaky body to return his guarding position. They had to guard this ball with their life or they would lose! An unbearable sharp pain suddenly came from his knee that made him tripped over and fell on the floor. Teppei looked horrified at how the opponent succeeded to dunk through Kagami, Izumi and Hyuga's defenses.

Only less than 20 seconds left, Kuroko and Kagami might create another miracle so he couldn't give up until the end. He must help and protect his following teammate in order to make them the number one team in Japan, even if it will destroy himself. Teppei tried to ignore the unbearable pain from his leg, but once he tried to move the pain got worse to the point he couldn't take it anymore and he started to cry out in pain.

Teppei woke up in horror and gasped for air with sweat and tears covering his face. _Another nightmare… like every night… _He decided to take a bath to wash away his sweats and tension, but when he tried to stand up a sudden pain from his knee almost made him lose his balance and he fell onto the bed.

"It doesn't hurt, it doesn't hurt, I must keep protecting them until the end, it doesn't hurt, I can do this…" Teppei kept hypnotizing himself until his vision once started to darken and he once fell asleep.

#

"Here, eat this" Murasakibara shoved a cupcake in front of Teppei.

Before Teppei reacted the familiar giant hand was once patting his head, which he was quite used to by now.

"You look like crap, are you low on sugar? This will help you…"

Teppei smiled gently to the worried looking tall man in front of him and his heart felt warm by his kind words. Two months has passed since their first encounter in the café and since then Murasakibara has become a regular in the café. Teppei was glad that he chose to work part time in this café, if not he would never knew learned about the other side of this man in front of him. Murasakibara was no longer the devil that made him tremble in fear on the court, but a sweet puppy that worries about him. Teppei almost giggled about the thought describing Murasakibara as a puppy.

"Thank you Murasakibara-kun, I am sure this will help" _for temporary…_

Murasakibara started at Teppei with expectancy written on his whole face. Teppei smiled at the puppy a like man in front of him and started to eat the cup cake.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, this should help me for keeping me going for the rest of the day! By the way, how is your team doing? I heard that your team has been winning all the games till now"

Murasakibara only nodded lazily instead of replying.

"I see, we have played 3 games and won all of them. I am sure we will reach the top this year too so I guess that we will be facing each other again during the winter cup, which I'm not sure to be look forward or not…" said Teppei and smiled shyly. Yes, even if they had become friends but Murasakibara might turn into his devil mode when facing him on the court and it frightens him. But the fear was kind of different compared to the fear he had toward Murasakibara before … the fear was mixed with sadness which he didn't felt before.

"… how's your knee?" Murasakibara pointed at his leg.

"Well, it still hasn't broken down yet" Teppei tried his best to laugh naturally, but he completely failed in front of Murasakibara who heard the sadness in his voice. Since the Inter high started Teppei hasn't been playing any games until now because considering about his condition they all decided to save him until their toughest matches. Though he didn't like the decision which mas made by Riko, but protesting against their coach were like asking for their own death penalty, so with no choice he could only obey.

Murasakibara looked annoyed at the smaller man in front of him who was still trying to pretend smiling happily like an idiot. He was annoyed by the attitude of Teppei who always seems to be carrying all the burdens by himself with a huge gentle smile, and he was also annoyed at himself for being one of the reasons why his knee has gotten worse… _Maybe I shouldn't have been so rough on him in our last game… _

"Your shift is over soon right?"

Teppei nodded questioning by his sudden change of topic.

"Are you returning home for dinner with your family?" Murasakibara continued.

"I live alone…"

"I see, then join med after work. I heard from my classmate that there's a restaurant near here with free dessert buffet, let's eat there"

_Is he asking or demanding me..? _"Sure, give me a sec." Teppei went into the storage room and changed back to his own clothes. When he came out he greeted his coworker who came to take over his shift. Teppei walked toward the exit were Murasakibara was waiting for him.

"Let's go!" Teppei smiled happily and started to walk with Murasakiabara.

To be more precisely, he was trying to catch up with Murasakibara because of his super long steps. The street was getting more crowdie which made Teppei having more trouble keeping up with Murasakibara. Suddenly, a familiar giant hand suddenly grabbed his hand and dragged Teppei along him.

"Wait… what are you doing?" Teppei looked unbelievable embarrassed at him and the people around them while he tried to shake of his hand from the giant's grip, which he didn't succeeded.

"Holding your hand so that you won't get lost obviously…" Murasakibara looked at Teppei with an 'are-you-an-idiot' look.

"Of course I know you are holding my hand! But holding another man's hand is weird! And this is a public place!" _And people around us are in shock!_ Teppei protested embarrassed, and once again this naïve man in front of him made him blush like an idiot.

"Why is it weird..?" Murasakibara tilted his head and looked questioning at him.

Teppei stared unbelievable at the innocent face in front of him.

_Is he an alien from another planet? What has his parents been teaching him all these years? Dear God or Buddah,if any of you exist please save me from this embarrassing situation once more! _

#

_Meanwhile at the same time somewhere…._

"Captain, I have interesting news for you!" a hooligan a like man rushed to his boss excited.

"Fuck… you just woke me up from my nap. You better have something interesting for me or I will kill you, asshole…" The black hair snake a like man barked angrily at his underling.

"Yes! Yesterday I was on a date with my new chick, and guess who I met in the café? It's Teppei Kiyoshi, the asshole from Seirin, who we are going to play against next week!"

"That's indeed a VERY interesting news… tell me the location and let's pay him a visit to make sure that he won't be able to jump around as he wants like last year…"

Hanamiya smiled evilly and he was already looking very forward to meet the man he hated and wanted most to destroy in the whole world.

TBC.

Please support by posting reviews, thanks ^^= I would really like to have your opinion about my story!


End file.
